


A Small Break

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis był zdeterminowany, żeby dać nauczkę Harry’emu, a Harry chce tyko, żeby Louis go pieprzył.</p><p>Albo. Louis i Harry są na ślubie Jay i Dan’a i są na siebie cholernie napaleni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, dedykuję tego smuta wszystkim tym, którym się nudzi i nie mają, co czytać <3

Louis już od godziny stał z Eleanor, i jakimiś innymi dziewczynami. Nawet nie słuchał, o czym one rozmawiają, nie dość, że Eleanor musiała z nim tutaj przyjść, to jeszcze musiał przy niej stać “na wypadek, gdyby paparazzi robił im zdjęcia”. Na początku był wkurwiony, ale kiedy już stanął z Eleanor to jego złość przerodziła się w nudę.

Wolałby być teraz z Harry’m, całować go od czasu, do czasu, siedzieć na jego kolanach, albo po prostu trzymać go za rękę, czy nawet z nim rozmawiać… Ale nie, bo ten pieprzony zarząd zabronił im nawet rozmawiać na ślubie jego matki! Co za popieprzeni ludzie, do kurwy nędzy!

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, wzdychając i próbując nie wybuchnąć, co było możliwe w każdej chwili.

\- Jezu, jak on się ubrał? - Eleanor zapytała z niedowierzaniem, czym zwróciła uwagę Louis’a.

Podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, o kogo jej chodzi, gdy zauważył Harry’ego. Jego spodnie zrobiły się cholernie ciasne, a oddech stał się urywany. Przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w odsłoniętą pierś Harry’ego. Spodnie od garnituru tak dobrze wyglądały na nim… kurwa, potrzebował go i to natychmiast.

Harry posłał mu uśmiech, tak, by nikt inny go nie widział, kiedy stanął obok Lou. Szatyn wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się kontrolować, bo czuł, że przez te spodni, jego wybrzuszenie będzie widoczne, zresztą - już było.

I ta pieprzona marynarka też dobrze na nim leżała! On zrobił to specjalnie, wiedział, że Louis się podnieci, ach, pewnie liczył na to, że Louis pozwoli mu się pieprzyć… jego niedoczekanie…

Tupnął nogą, robiąc naburmuszoną minę.

\- Lou? - El zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na niego z niepokojem. - Coś się stało?

Louis zacisnął szczękę, wpatrując się w Harry’ego i nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

Louis był pewien, że Harry wiedział, że on na niego patrzy, bo sięgnął po butelkę, czegoś… ach nieważne, Louis i tak nie mógł rozszyfrować z tej odległości, co to jest.

Przycisnął szyjkę butelki do ust, owijając wokół niej usta, po czym odchylił głowę do tyłu. Louis sapnął, widząc, jak jego jabłko Adama porusza się, gdy przełyka napój i kurwa, Styles wiedział, co robi. Wiedział, jak ciało Louis’a zareaguje, co za pieprzony sadysta! Przez niego, penis Louis’a był już boleśnie twardy… tak kurewsko mocno, że… ugh.

\- Louis! - Eleanor pisnęła, zwracając uwagę Louis’a.

\- Co? - Warknął, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. Brunetaka machnęła ręką, na jego krocze, a on tylko wywrócił oczami, czego oczywiście nie mogła zobaczyć, gdyż miał na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. - Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. - mruknął, po czym oddalił się od Eleanor i jej nowych “koleżanek”. Skierował się do miejsca, gdzie Dan mówił mu, że jest toaleta, otwierając nową wiadomość.

Do: Hazz <3

Ty kutasie! Masz kurwa dwie minuty, żeby do mnie przyjść! Czekam przed kiblem…

Poprawił swoje spodnie od garnitury, które uwierały go w krocze. Kurwa, tak się policzy z tym kretynem, że będzie miał dość seksu, przez następny tydzień! Westchnął przeczesując dłonią włosy i oblizał wargi, widząc, jak Harry prawie biegnie do niego z tym swoim wiedzieałem-że-tak-będzie uśmieszkiem. Jego mięśnie poruszały się pod koszulą, przyprawiając Louis’a o zawroty głowy. Chciał tylko, żeby Harry wziął go w swoje ramiona i pieprzył go mocno, aż zapomni swoje imię, ale nie kurwa, Harry ma dostać nauczkę i koniec, kropka.

I jeszcze ta pierdolona chustka na jego szyi, powiewająca sobie na wietrze… no nie, założył ten kurewsko seksowny kapelusz, który kiedyś kazał założyć Louis’owi, bo powiedział że “wygląda on na tobie kurewsko seksownie, kochanie”, a Louis mu uwierzył i, jeśli to znaczyło, że dostanie dobre pieprzenie, to on był jak najbardziej za. Wyglądał trochę, jak hipis, którego zmusili do ubrania się galowo…

Harry stanął przed szatynem, oblizując obscenicznie usta i Louis miał świadomość tego, że zrobił to specjalnie, ale i tak patrzył. Rozejrzał się dookoła, a gdy nie zobaczył nikogo, chwycił bruneta za nadgarstek, wciągając go do środka toalety. Szczerze mówiąc, byla dość ładna. Biało-kremowe kafelki pokrywały podłogę i ściany, umywalki były kwadratowe, cóż, było tu dość czysto, jednak trochę śmierdziało płynem do mycia naczyń… ale to szczegół.

Chwycił za dwie końcówki chustki wokół czyi Harry’ego, ciągnąć ją trochę. - Jesteś popierdolony. - warknął, a widząc zadowolony uśmieszek Harry’ego, szarpnął mocniej za chustkę, tak, że głowa Harry’ego została pociągnięta w dół, a ich usta dzieliły milimetry. - Bardzo się napaliłem, wiesz?

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając głowa, za co otrzymał kolejne szarpnięcie.

\- I teraz będziemy robić tak, jak ja chcę, słyszysz, mięśniaku? - warknął, wysuwając język i przejeżdżając nim po dolnej wardze Harry’ego, którego penis również był już twardy i naciskał na spodnie.

\- Lou. - sapnął, kiedy szatyn złączył ich biodra pewnym ruchem. - Kurwa.

Louis pociągnął jeszcze raz za chustkę, przyciskając usta do policzka bruneta i zostawiając tak mocne ugryzienie, przez co Harry syknął.

Pociągnął go do jednej z kabin za chustkę i poczekał, aż Harry zamknie drzwi na zamek, zanim nie rzucił się na niego, całując zawzięcie i ciągnąć za końce chustki. Był niemal pewien, że Harry będzie miał odciski na szyi, ale kurwa, zasłużył sobie na karę, tak?! No, właśnie.

Puścił na chwilę chustkę, chwytając za mankiet marynarki, po czym zrzucił ją z ramion Harry’ego, od razu zabierając się za rozpinanie koszuli. Harry mruknął coś, nachylając się i próbując przyssać się do szyi szatyna, jednak ten odepchnął go lekko, zakazując mu cokolwiek robić.

Kiedy koszula również leżała na podłodze, Louis z powrotem złapał końce chustki Harry’ego i przycisnął usta do jego sterczących sutków. Zielonooki sapnął i jęknął na ten niespodziewany dotyk, po czym wygiął się w stronę ust szatyna, pragnąc więcej jego uwagi.

Louis warknął, liżąc i ssąc wrażliwe sutki, bruneta, po chwili, jednak odrywając się z mlaśnięciem i przenosząc usta coraz niżej. Klęknął przed nim, uprzednio kładąc sobie pod kolana marynarkę Styles’a, który rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, jednak zignorował je, rozpinając mu spodnie i zdejmując je do kostek wraz z bokserkami.

Harry wypuścił z siebie przeciągły jęk, kiedy jego penis wyskoczył, trącając szczękę Louis’a i mażąc ją preejakulatem. Szatyn, zlizał maź, znajdującą się n dolnej części policzka, uśmiechając się słodko do Harry’ego, który przyglądał mu się z rumieńcami na twarzy.

Louis nachylił się nad jego penisem, dłonią trącając kolano, aż Harry nie rozchylił ich wystarczająco. Jednym płynnym ruchem wpakował sobie kutasa Styles’a do ust, ledwo go mieszcząc, po czym sięgnął dłonią do jego pośladków, dając mu siarczystego klapsa. Głowa Harry’ego uderzyła o drzwi do kabiny, a przeciągły jęk wydostał się z jego ust.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. - wymamrotał, gdy Louis przygryzł główkę jego penisa, rozdzielając dłońmi jego pośladki i wpychając jeden palec w jego ciasną dziurkę. Suche tarcie spowodowało, że warknął, sięgając dłońmi do włosów szatyna.

Louis syknął, kiedy brunet mocno pociągnął za jego włosy. I nie czekając, aż loczek się przyzwyczai, wepchnął drugi palec do jego ciasnej dziurki. Harry wypuścił z siebie cichy krzyk, na uczucie rozciągania. Ach, Louis tak dawno go nie pieprzył…

Szatyn wypuścił jego penisa z ust i odwrócił go tyłem do siebie, powodując, że twarz loczka zderzyła się z drzwiami kabiny. Wcisnął do jego czerwonej i spragnionej dziurki jeszcze dwa palce, rozkoszując się, głośnym krzykiem, który opuścił usta Harry’ego.

\- Lou-is – Harry sapnął, próbując się czegoś złapać, ale kiedy nic nie znalazł, chwycił klamkę od drzwi kabiny jedną ręką, a drugą zacisnął na pojemniku do papieru toaletowego. - Oh!

Na usta szatyna wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy trafił w prostatę bruneta. Wiedział, że jeszcze trochę i ten będzie gotowy a wtedy…

\- Błagam, Louis…

Niebieskooki, wywrócił oczami, mocniej wbijając palce w ciało bruneta.

\- Louis! - Harry pisnął, chcąc, by satyn już go pieprzy. - Pieprz mnie, do cholery!

Louis uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu, po czym, klepnął go w pośladek, wyciągając palce z jego wnętrza. Nachylił się nad jego dziurką, kciukami rozdzielając pośladki i wsunął język z czerwoną dziurkę bruneta. Harry uderzył czołem o drzwi kabiny i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Louis, ty cholero!

Szatyn zachichotał, wysyłając wibracje w ciało młodszego chłopaka i przycisnął mocniej swoją twarz do jego pośladków. Lizał i ssał jego wejście, ciesząc się każdym jękiem i krzykiem, który wydobył się z malinowych ust. Kiedy poczuł, jak mięśnie zielonookiego zaciskają się na jego języku, odsunął się, wstając, po czym rozebrał siebie, rzucając ubrania, na ubrania Harry’ego. W końcu z nich dwóch, to on musiał wyglądać dobrze, to jego mamusia brała ślub, nie?

Chwycił nadgarstek Harry’ego, którego nogi były, jak z waty, sadzając go na toalecie i siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Miałeś mnie pieprzyć. - Harry burknął.

\- Będę cię ujeżdżać, a nie pieprzyć, skarbie. Nie zasłużyłeś na dobre pieprzenie. Właściwie, to nie zasłużyłeś nawet na orgazm… - Louis uśmiechnął się słodko, cmokając swojego chłopaka w policzek.

\- Nawet. Kurwa. Nie. Próbuj.

Louis zachichotał, unosząc się i nakierowując penisa Harry’ego na swoją dziurkę, zanim nie opadł do końca na niego. Wypuścił drżący oddech, opierając głowę o ramie bruneta i zaczynając krążyć biodrami. Czuł, jak wielki penis Harry’ego, drażni jego mięśnie.

\- Agh! - Krzyknął, kiedy główka kutasa zielonookiego otarła się o jego czułą prostatę. Teraz wiedział, że może zacząć go ujeżdżać. Uniósł się, pozwalając jego kutasowi prawie się z niego wysunąć, po czym opadł, pozwalając Harry’emu jęczeć w swoją szyję. Ach, to uczucie było tak dobre…

\- Mmmm… - Harry zamruczał, jedną dłonią trzymając biodro szatyna, a drugą sięgnął za niego, pocierając jego umięśnione plecy. Wysunął język, zlizując pot z jego piersi, przy okazji kreśląc linię jego tatuażu “It Is What It Is”.

\- Umm. - Louis mruknął, przyspieszając ruchy na penisie młodszego. Oh, był tak blisko. Harry miał świadomość, że jeśli teraz sięgnąłby po jego penisa, ten doszedłby kilka sekund później, dlatego złapał go w talii, samemu pomagając mu się ujeżdżać. Chciał, żeby doszedł bez pomocy. Louis sapnął i jęknął, chwytając loki Harry’ego, kiedy ten zaczął wybijać biodra naprzeciw jego ruchom.

Ich ciała były spocone, gorące i spragnione dotyku drugiego. Okej, Harry wolałby, żeby od czasu do czasu Louis go pieprzył, a ten perfidnie to wykorzystał, pozwalając mu myśleć, że tak będzie.

\- Bli-isko. - Louis zaskomlał, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wdychając z zadowoleniem, kiedy Harry zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na jego szyi.

Brunet uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wysuwając swojego penisa z dziurki szatyna i całując go przelotnie w usta, gdy ten wydał z siebie jęk dezaprobaty.

\- Jeśli chcesz dojść, musisz mnie pieprzyć. - Powiedział, zagryzając wargę, by ukryć uśmiech.

Louis jęknął, próbując z powrotem nabić się na jego kutasa, ale Harry złapał jego tyłek, zakrywając dziurkę palcami.

\- Harry…!

\- Musisz mnie pieprzyć, żeby dojść…

Louis zmarszczył brwi, nachylając się nad nim i gryząc go mocno w szyję, tak, by zostawić ślady.

\- No weź… pieprz mnie… - burknął, wysuwając dolną wargę.

\- Nie, ty mnie pieprz. Zawsze ja cie pieprze, teraz twoja kolej. - Harry odpowiedział, trącając nosem jego policzek i zaczął delikatnie masować jego rozciągniętą dziurkę.

\- Będę cię pieprzył całą noc i cały dzień, jak już wrócimy do domu, ale teraz ty mnie pieprz, Hazza, proszę… - Louis wyglądał tak błagająco, że Harry wywrócił oczami i kiwnął głową.

\- Dobra, ale obiecujesz, że będziesz mnie pieprzył…? - Harry zmrużył oczy na swojego chłopaka, a gdy usłyszał potrzebujące “Taaaak”, pozwolił swoim palcom, zostawić dziurkę szatyna i wsadził w nią swojego penisa.

\- Tak dobrze… - Louis szepnął mu do ucha, owiewając je gorącym oddechem.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule, wiedząc, że jego chłopak czuje się dobrze, po czym zaczął wypychać swoje biodra, tak, by pieprzyć Louis’a.

\- Kurwa, Harry… - załkał, zaciskając swoje drobne dłonie na jego ramionach.

Ciepłe łzy rozkoszy spływały po policzkach Louis’a i skapywały na ramię Harry’ego, który tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Louis’owi jest dobrze.

Louis zacisnął się na kutasie Harry’ego, wgryzając w skórę na jego szyi i 2ytryskając ciepłą sperma na ich brzuchy. Harry jeszcze pchnął dwa razy, zanim sam nie został zepchnięty w świat rozkoszy i wytrysnął gdzieś w środku szatyna.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis westchnął, odsuwając się od niego trochę, by zostać przywitanym mokrym pocałunkiem. - Ale naprawdę powinniśmy już iść. - szepnął w jego usta, wstając z jego kolan.

\- Misiek… - Harry jęknął, również się podnosząc. Starł palcami spermę ze swojego i Louis’a brzucha, po czym wpakował je sobie do ust, oblizując je.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech, podnosząc z ziemi swoje ubrania, jak i te Harry’ego, po czym mu je podał. Ubrali się w ciszy, co chwile na siebie zerkając i posyłając sobie pełne miłości i czułości uśmiechy.

\- Kochanie, wyjdę pierwszy, dobrze? - Louis szepnął, obejmując jego kark ramionami i złączając ich usta na krótką chwilę.

\- Mhmm…

Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze czule i cmoknął go w policzek, zanim nie odwrócił się, kierując w stronę drzwi.

\- Pamiętaj, o obietnicy! - Harry krzyknął jeszcze za nim.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Haroldzie!

Brunet zachichotał, przeczesując palcami włosy i wiedząc, że i tak postawi na swoim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spełnia swoją obietnicę, daną Harry'emu na ślubie Jay i Dan'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Cóż, wiem, że długo czekaliście, ale w końcu jest. Ze specjalną dedykacją dla stayinthishaven, która tak długo na to czekała <3 SMUT

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak to się stało; Harry nago powieszony na linach w ich sypialni i Louis wpatrujący się w niego ze zgłodniałym wyrazem twarzy.

Jego nadgarstki były złączone i związane razem z kostkami. Nogi miał szeroko rozstawione tak, by jego dziurka była łatwo dostępna. Wisiał może z metr nad ziemią (prawdopodobnie Louis nie chciał, żeby stała mu się krzywda, w razie upadku), twarzą do podłogi. Klatka piersiowa, oraz biodra też były obwiązane linami (Louis postanowił, że trochę dyskomfortu zwiększy doznania), a wszystkie razem były zawiązane w supeł z kostkami i nadgarstkami. Jego głowa była uniesiona, gdy spoglądał na swojego chłopaka.

Wszystko stało się bardzo szybko; wrócili z wesela, rozbierając się już w samochodzie (byli "lekko" podpici), ledwo trafili do swojego mieszkania niezauważeni, wciąż się atakując ustami i weszli do domu, po dziesięciominutowej walce z kluczami. Co się stało później, żadne z nich nie wie. To tak, jakby stracili przytomność na kilka chwil.

Louis uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji. Skoro Harry chciał zostać mocno wypieprzony, a Louis obiecał mu całą noc i cały dzień, to dlaczegóżby nie spróbować czegoś nowego? Niby po co mocował te haki na suficie? Pfff, a Harry mówił, że do niczego się nie przydadzą...

Zobaczymy po dzisiejszej nocy, pomyślał Louis, oblizując wargi, Będzie gorąco.

Szatyn zerknął okiem na twardego, jak skała, zwisającego penisa Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy może nie założyć mu jakiegoś pierścienia na jądra... Potrząsnął głową, rozmyślając się, Harry ich nie lubił.

Harry poruszył się, a jego liny obtarły jego ciało, ale! Było to podniecające, więc nie miał nic przeciwko. Lubił być na górze, ale kochał też poddać się Louis'owi od czasu do czasu.

Za oknem było już ciemno, a słabe światła latarni i księżyca oświetlały gładką skórę Harry'ego. Louis westchnął, jak nastolatka, która dostała buziaka w policzek od chłopaka, który jej się podoba i zaśmiał się do swoich myśli.

Wolnymi ruchami zdjął koszulę, poruszając zmysłowo biodrami. Kochał czuć na sobie wzrok napalonego Harry'ego. Ach, dzisiaj go wymęczy. Może pozwoli mu dojść dopiero po wszystkich zabawach? W końcu obiecał go wypieprzyć, a nie, że pozwoli mu dojść, no nie?

Szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech wkradł się na jego niewinną twarz. Harry warknął, szarpiąc się, by pokazać mu, że chce, żeby już coś zrobił.

\- Nie tak, niecierpliwie, słoneczko. - zaświergotał, odrzucając koszulę w kąt pokoju. Harry otworzył usta, żeby mu odpyskować, ale Louis szybko uciął; - Zero gadania. Ja rządzę, ty siedzisz cicho, jak jękniesz, piśniesz, czy cokolwiek - zmrużył oczy, wskazując na niego palcem. - nie pozwolę ci dojść.

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, zgrzytając zębami. Louis podszedł do niego, przesadnie poruszając biodrami, i uklęknął przed jego twarzą, zrównując z nią swoją.

\- Musisz być grzecznym chłopcem, kochanie. - powiedział, zniżając swój głos. Harry kochał, kiedy Louis go używał. Skinął głową, przymykając powieki. - Będziemy się dzisiaj bawić zabawkami, wiem, że je lubisz...

Harry wyglądał, jakby miał wydać z siebie jęk, lecz w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj posłuszny. - Louis stwierdził, sięgając dłonią do jego zarumienionego policzka. - Podoba mi się. Będę cię dzisiaj bezlitośnie drażnił, skarbie, a ty, pozostaniesz cichutko, jak myszka, tak?

Harry skinął słabo głową, ukazując swoje kocie ślepia, w których Louis się zakochał.

\- Poczekasz chwileczkę, kotku? Wyjmę spod łóżka nasze pudełeczko z zabawkami.

Louis cmoknął go krótko w usta, liżąc je, by pozostawić niedosyt i wstał, kierując się w stronę ich wielkiego drewnianego łóżka. Pamiętał, jak pojechali do sklepu meblowego je kupować. Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, który materac jest miększy, a ponieważ sklep był prawie pusty, skończyli pieprząc się na materacu (Harry był na dole) niezauważeni. Pamiętał tą adrenalinę w żyłach i podniecenie. W sumie, Harry został prawie wgnieciony w ten materac i uznał, że został już ochrzczony, więc muszą go kupić. Na szczęście Louis mógł wybrać obramowanie. Harry chciał to metalowe, ale Louis uznał, że ono wiecznie będzie zimne, a on woli ciepło. Cóż, Harry wziął to sobie do serca, pieprząc go później w ich domowej saunie.

Fakt, że Harry jeszcze nie wydał z siebie żadnego odgłosu, powinien być gdzieś zapisany. No bo heloł, przecież oni są generalnie głośni podczas seksu, a siedzenie cicho jest wyjątkowym osiągnięciem. Później namówi Louis'a, żeby zapisali to na karteczce samoprzylepnej i przykleili na lodówkę.

Louis wrócił do niego, czołgając się na czworaka po ich drewnianych panelach. Eghm, tak, Louis lubił drewno, a kimże był Harry, żeby nie pozwolić mu użyć go w ich mieszkaniu? No właśnie.

Pudełko, które położył przed sobą było czarne i drewniane (nie oceniajcie, każdy ma swoją dziwnotę). Było na tyle duże, żeby pomieścić wszystkie ich zabawki i miało jeszcze miejsce na więcej. Otworzył je ukazując Harry'emu swój "przybornik" i sięgnął po jeden z biczy. Czarny, skórzany bicz. Nie był za długi, miał około pół metra, czyli tak, jak Louis lubił najbardziej.

Uśmiechnął się, przejeżdżając opuszkami po miękkiej skórze, po czym końcówkę rękojeści przysunął do ust Harry'ego.

\- Chcę, żebyś go ssał, tak, jakbyś miał w ustach mojego kutasa, śnieżynko. - powiedział dosadnie, czekając, aż usta Harry'ego się uchylą, a ich oczy nawiążą kontakt. Kiedy tak się stało, delikatnie wsunął w usta swojego chłopaka zabawkę i poprawił się na swoim miejscu, czując ucisk w spodniach, kiedy Harry owinął wokół rękojeści bicza swoje usta.

Jęknął, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając zabawkę, a drugą rozpinając spodnie od garnituru i wkładając dłoń pod napięty materiał bokserek. Chwycił swojego twardego kutasa w dłoń i zaczął go leniwie pieścić, nie chcąc robić nic szybko.

Uniósł wzrok znad swojego penisa okrytego bokserkami na Harry'ego, który swój wzrok miał utkwiony na bokserkach Louis'a, gdzie jego pracująca ręka była widoczna. Patrzył, jak przełknął ciężko, spoglądając na Louis'a i zasysając rękojeść bicza, gdy Louis trochę nim pokręcił.

Louis zagryzł wargę, niemal czując te wspaniałe, pełne usta na swoim członku, który tak bardzo potrzebował uwagi... Nie teraz, nakazał sobie, ściskając mocniej swojego penisa i wypuszczając z ust drżący oddech.

Widział, jak Harry rozchyla usta, chcąc wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ale zrezygnował z tego, pod ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem Louis'a. Szatyn sięgnął do lampki nocnej, zapalając ją, by lepiej widzieć swojego chłopaka, któremu preejakulat wyciekał z kutasa prosto na ich drewniane panele. Normalnie, Louis kazałby mu to sprzątać, ale w tej sytuacji, zlitował się nad nim i jęknął w duchu, nakazując sobie, wysprzątać to zaraz po ich zabawie, żeby się nie utrwaliło, czy coś.

Harry odsunął trochę głowę, prawie wysuwając z ust rękojeść bicza, po czym wsunął go z powrotem, mocno zasysając policzki. Louis potrząsnął głową, mógł dojść od samego widoku. Kurwa, był taką ciotą. Wyszarpnął bicz z ust zaskoczonego bruneta i wyciągnął swoją dłoń z bokserek.

\- Nie, kurwa. - warknął, wstając i zrzucając z siebie spodnie wraz z bokserkami.

Harry przyglądał mu się podniecony, ach, wiedział, że dopiero teraz zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa. W duchu skakał z radości, serio. Kiedy Louis bierze się za bycie na górze, czy bycie władczym, robi to porządnie, stara się, by było jak najprzyjemniej, próbuje nowych rzeczy, które wyczytał w internecie, czy wymyśla nowe. Harry uwielbiał go w takiej odsłonie. Chociaż wie, że częściej Louis woli być tym pasywnym.

Szatyn stanął obok, a Harry przekręcił głowę w prawo, żeby go widzieć. Penis Louis'a był czerwony i twardy. Harry oblizał wargi, kurwa, tak bardzo chciałby go posmakować.

Louis uniósł dłoń z biczem i zamachnął się, wymierzając Harry'emu cios w pośladki. Nie zrobił tego mocno, tylko na tyle, żeby go podniecić do granic wytrzymałości. Wiedział, że Harry jest trochę masochistą, sam z resztą nim był, no, po części. Oboje kochali ciąganie za włosy, seks bez przygotowania (czasami), kulki analne, rozpieprzające ich tyłki, jak i dilda i wibratory większe, niż ich własne kutasy.

Nie mieli jakiś obsesji, ale znali siebie i wiedzieli, co, kto lubił. Na przykład; Louis miał wrażliwe jądra i Harry wiedział, jak je złapać, by Louis doszedł po kilkunastu sekundach, albo Harry uwielbiał drapanie paznokciami, i nie chodzi tutaj tylko o plecy, ale o całe ciało. Kochał czuć to przyjemne pieczenie i widzieć ślady w lustrze, dzień później, poza tym, dochodził dzięki temu szybciej, czasami przed Louis'em.

Próbowali nowych rzeczy, przecież nie chcieli za kilkanaście lat wpaść w monotonię i nie chcieli, żeby seks przestał sprawiać im przyjemności, dlatego robili wszystko, żeby się nie nudzić.

Widział, jak Harry wygiął się w łuk, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wymierzył mu kolejny cios, tym razem nieco silniejszy. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry w końcu wypuści z siebie jakiś dźwięk. Właściwie, to chciał go złamać, chociaż wiedział, że będzie to trudne.

Po zadaniu mu kolejnych, o wiele mocniejszych ciosów, przez które chłopak sapał i wypuszczał drżące oddechy, a na jego ciele pojawiły się czerwone pręgi, odpuścił, składając na czerwonym pośladku, mokry pocałunek.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - pochwalił, podchodząc do jego twarzy i patrząc na niego z góry. Jego policzki były czerwone, oczy zamglone, grzywka przyklejała się do czoła, a usta były nabrzmiałe i krwisto czerwone od przygryzania. Był definicją "rozkoszy" w tym momencie.

Rozchylił usta i wydął wargi, niemo błagając Louis'a o pocałunek. Szatyn, skinął głową, klękając i łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie. Kciukami pocierał czerwone policzki, spoglądając w jego błyszczące oczy. Szkliły się w świetle lampki nocnej i światła księżyca.

\- Taki piękny... - wyszeptał, przyciskając swoje spierzchnięte usta do mokrych i ciepłych Harry'ego. Brunet, naparł mocniej na jego wargi, wiercąc się trochę i krzywiąc, gdy poczuł, jak liny obcierają jego. Louis chwycił jego twarz mocniej, zakazując mu się ruszać i wślizgując się swoim językiem w jego mokre usta. Słyszał, jak Harry próbuje zdusić w sobie jęk, a gdy jednak mu się to udało, warknął i ugryzł go w wargę. Ten tylko szarpnął się, by pokazać, żeby zrobił to ponownie, ale Louis tylko odsunął się od niego, wstając i pozwalając swojemu kutasowi ocierać się o twarz bruneta.

Harry spojrzał na niego z dołu, prosząc o zgodę.

\- Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, skarbie i weź go do buzi, chcę, żebyś się nim krztusił. - powiedział dosadnie, akcentując każde słowo.

Harry skinął lekko, a jego oczy pociemniały, na co Louis się uśmiechnął, wpychając swojego kutasa w jego usta, gdy ten tylko je otworzył. Styles zakrztusił się, nieprzygotowany na tak szybki obrót spraw, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko. Kochał ten ból w szczęce po wszystkim.

\- Mam zamiar pieprzyć te słodkie usteczka, dobrze słońce? - zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok i naciskając kciukiem na jego policzek.

Harry zassał go mocno na potwierdzenie, sprawiając, że z ust Louis'a wyleciał głuchy krzyk, a jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, gdy jedna dłoń zacisnęła się mocno w jego lokach, a druga pozostała na policzku.

Harry rozdziawił szeroko usta, czekając aż Louis wykona pierwsze pchnięcie. Szatyn załapał, o co chodzi i pchnął mocno w jego usta. Przyglądał się z uwielbieniem, jak łzy spływają po rozgrzanych policzkach Harry'ego, jednak wiedział, że nie robił mu krzywdy. Mieli znak, który pokazywali, gdy coś było nie tak; dwa mrugnięcia prawym okiem i jedno lewym. Nie było wymuszenia czegoś na innym, jeśli coś było nie tak, mówili sobie o tym. Sława ich tego nauczyła. Musieli być ze sobą szczerzy, żeby później nie było czegoś, co spowodowało by kłótnie, czy coś podobnego.

Szczerość była podstawą ich związku. Nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic... i nie zamierzali ich mieć.

\- Pamiętasz znak, kochanie? - zapytał, dla upewnienia Louis.

Harry skinął głową z jego penisem w ustach.

\- Dobrze, kocham cię. - mruknął, a gdy zobaczył w oczach Harry'ego, chęć wyrzucenia jego penisa, rozwiązania się i pocałowania go mocno, uśmiechnął się czule, potrząsając głową. - Wiem, że ty też mnie kochasz. Ale mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów, więc zaczekaj z tym wyznaniem, jeśli chcesz dojść, misiu.

Harry westchnął przez nos wypuszczając powietrze a Louis zachichotał, wypychając biodra do przodu, po czym odciągając je, by pchnąć jeszcze raz.

Kilka pchnięć wystarczyło, by Louis znowu był na krawędzi, ale nie chciał dochodzić, chociaż widział, jak Harry mocno zasysa jego penisa, też wiedząc, że on jest blisko.

\- Hej! Nie można być zachłannym, wiesz? - uniósł brwi i zachichotał, wyciągając swojego penisa z ust bruneta. - Robimy się niecierpliwi, co?

Harry warknął, zgrzytając zębami i przeklinając go w duchu, za to, że zabronił mu mówić.

\- Och, spokojnie, mam zamiar teraz zając się twoją dziurką, tylko pójdę po szampana. - Louis klepnął go po policzku, kradnąc z ust kilka całusów, po czym wyszedł tanecznym krokiem z pokoju.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, po co Louis'owi szampan, myślał, że już wystarczająco się napił na weselu, a ten tutaj jeszcze wyskakuje z następnym szampanem. Może po prostu chce mu się pić, czy coś. Albo...

\- Jestem. - Louis oznajmił, wchodząc do pokoju z butelką szampana, jednym kieliszkiem i słomką z McDonalda, taką grubszą, niż te, które dostaniesz np. w Tesco.

Szatyn posłał mu uśmiech, siadając przed nim i nachylając się po pocałunek, który Harry z ochotą oddał. Kiedy się odsunął, nalał szampana do kieliszka (musiał go otworzyć na dole, w kuchni) i wziął łyka, kosztując go.

\- Dobre, powinno ci smakować, lubisz takie słodkie, kotku. - stwierdził, biorąc kolejnego łyka i nachylił się, przyciskając swoje wargi do tych Harry'ego, który rozchylił swoje automatycznie. Szatyn rozchylił również swoje usta, wlewając językiem szampana, do ust Harry'ego, który, mruknął cicho, by pokazać, że mu smakuje.

Przełknął wszystko, oblizując wargi i spoglądając na swojego pięknego chłopaka. Bąbelki przyjemnie połaskotały jego gardło.

\- Wiedziałem, że będzie ci smakować, kwiatuszku. - Louis wziął jeszcze jeden łyk i ponownie przekazał go ze swoich ust, do ust Harry'ego.

Lubił taki sposób dzielenia się jedzeniem, piciem, czy czymkolwiek innym... tak, ma to też na uwadze spermę.

Louis cmoknął go jeszcze w szczękę i wstał z szampanem i kieliszkiem, który dopił i odstawił na szafkę. Stanął za Harry'm, pomiędzy jego rozkraczonymi nogami i klęknął, by być na wysokości jego dziurki. Czuł, jak Harry drży, na dotyk jego usta, na swoich plecach i widział, jak gęsia skórka pojawia się w miejscach, które dotknęły jego usta.

Kciukami rozchylił jego pośladki, patrząc, jak mięśnie Harry'ego, otwierają się dla niego, po czym zamykają i znów otwierają. Stwierdził, że jego chłopak był jeszcze luźny, dlatego polizał go tylko kilka razy, chcąc dać mu niedosyt.

Tym razem był pewien, że Harry wydusi z siebie dźwięk... był okrutny. W duchu roześmiał się jak prawdziwy zły charakter.

\- Przygotuj się kochanie. - szepnął, sięgając po słomkę, którą delikatnie umieścił w dziurce swojego chłopaka, który sapnął, na nieznany, dziwny przedmiot w swoim tyłku. - Nie przejmuj się, będzie przyjemnie, obiecuję. Przetestowałem to już wcześniej, na wszelki wypadek. - powiedział, sięgając po butelkę szampana.

Wziął dużego łyka, lecz nie połknął, tylko nachylił się do słomki i wpuścił wszystko do wnętrza dziurki Harry'ego.

\- KURWA, LOUIS! - Harry wrzasnął, kręcąc się, gdy bąbelki zaczęły drażnić jego mięśnie i prostatę. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie było to przyjemne, bo było. Było kurwa, cholernie, kurewsko przyjemne i kurwa, nie wierzył, że taka przyjemność istnieje. - OH, KURWA, DOBRZE!

Louis uśmiechnął się, biorąc następnego, większego łyka, po czym wpuścił zawartość swoich usta przez słomkę, do wnętrza swojego chłopaka, gdyż wiedział, że bąbelki szybko przestają działać.

\- OH! KURWA! TAK! LOUIS, LOUIS, LOUIS, LOUIS! - Harry krzyczał, wiercąc się i zdzierając swoją skórę, gdy próbował dać upust przyjemności. Jeszcze chwila i kurwa dojdzie. - ACH!

Louis wyciągnął szybko słomkę z tyłka Harry'ego, wykorzystując jego brak uwagi i wepchnął swój język w jego ciasną dziurkę.

\- JA PIERDOLE, LOUIS! - Harry jęknął tak głośno, że Louis zaczął się obawiać o sąsiadów No cóż...

Szatyn, odsunął się od niego, wstając i sięgając po tubkę lubrykatu, która stała na drewnianej szafce obok nich. - Teraz będę cię pieprzył... - oznajmił i gdy tylko nakrył swojego penisa nawilżaczem, dodał; - Ach i wspominałem już, że nie możesz dojść? Nie? To teraz mówię.

Zachichotał, gdy usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo Harry'ego i dziki krzyk, kiedy tylko w niego wszedł.

\- TY PIERDOLONY KUTASIE! - Warknął Harry, szarpiąc się chwilę, po czym dał sobie spokój, kiedy znowu potarł krwawiące już, nadgarstki o linę.

Louis nachylił się i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego plecach. - Ciii, kochanie, nie wierć się, nie chcę, żebyś urwał sobie nadgarstki. - wyszeptał cichutko tonem, który zawsze trafiał do Harry'ego.

Kiedy brunet się rozluźnił, Louis wykonał pierwsze pchnięcie. Harry wydał z siebie długi jęk, zaciskając związane dłonie w pięści.

Louis złapał jego biodra i zaczął kreślić kółeczka opuszkami palców, nie chciał, żeby Harry czuł się niekomfortowo aż tak. Musiał wiedzieć, że Louis jest przy nim i może przerwać w każdej chwili.

\- Jesteś taki dobry... - Harry sapnął, wyginając się w łuk przy trzecim pchnięciu. - Szampan... uch, jest... dobry...

Louis skinął głową, bo tak, kurwa, wiedział, już to robił kilka dni temu na próbę i doszedł bez dotyku tylko z szampanem w tyłku. Wyczytał to niedawno w internecie, a zanim pokaże to Harry'emu, zawsze to wypróbowuje, w końcu nie chce go skrzywdzić, czy coś...

Bąbelki z każdym pchnięciem Louis'a buzowały w Harry'm, drażniąc jego prostatę. Louis pchnął w niego mocno, a z ust Harry'ego wydobył się suchy jęk, który świadczył o tym, że Louis trafił w prostatę. Szatyn zatrzymał się z kutasem głęboko w jego wnętrzu i zaczął robić okrężne ruchy biodrami, by główka jego penisa ocierała się o jego prostatę przy każdym ruchu.

Harry wypuścił drżący oddech, wyginając się i powodując, że krew poleciała po jego nadgarstkach, lecz on wydawał się tego nie zauważyć, odurzony przyjemnością.

\- Pro-oszę, Lou... - sapnął, wstrzymując orgazm. Był tak kurewsko podniecony. Louis potrafił go doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji, kurwa.

\- Hmm? Co się stało, skarbie? - Szatyn zapytał niewinnie. - Chcesz dojść?

\- TAK! - Harry warknął, kiedy szatyn wbił się w niego jednym mocnym ruchem do samego końca.

\- Oh, ale chyba byłeś niegrzeczny, co? Odezwałeś się, chociaż była umowa... - Louis chciał go jeszcze trochę podrażnić, zanim oboje dojdą. Ach, w końcu on także wstrzymywał własny orgazm. Ciepło w jego podbrzuszu było takie dobre, a zarazem irytujące, ale wytrzyma jeszcze chwilę.

\- Przepraszam, błagam, pozwól mi... - Harry załkał, próbując wypychać biodra w stronę Louis'a. - Proszę...

Louis zmiękł po "przepraszam", bo kurwa, Harry brzmiał na tak bardzo potrzebującego, że jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to skinąć głową, kiedy wbijał się w niego coraz mocniej i szybciej.

\- OH, KURWA! - Harry krzyknął, dochodząc na drewniane panele i zaciskając się wokół kutasa Louis'a, który doszedł w jego wnętrzu, mieszając swoją spermę z szampanem.

Louis, jak i Harry czuli się wykończeni i spoceni, ale wiedzieli, że to był jeden z najlepszych stosunków w ich życiu.

\- Kocham cię bardzo mocno, wiesz? - Harry zapytał, przeczesując dłonią spoconą grzywkę Louis'a.

Po ich wielkich, super orgazmach Louis delikatnie rozwiązał Harry'ego, opatrzył jego nadgarstki (obcałowując je) i kostki, oraz klatkę piersiową i biodra, po czym położyli się wycieńczeni na łóżku.

Teraz leżeli bokiem do siebie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy.

\- Ja też cie kocham, kochanie. Najbardziej na świecie. - Louis odpowiedział, przysuwając się bliżej Harry'ego i wtulając w jego ciepłe ciało. - Podobało ci się?

\- Yep, to było zajebiste, szampan i w ogóle. - Harry mruknął, oplatając drobniejsze ciało ramionami.

\- Zrobisz mi tak kiedyś? - wyszeptał Louis, zbyt zmęczony by mówić głośniej.

\- Oczywiście, kotku, cokolwiek zechcesz. - Harry przesunął dłoń na jego plecy, rysując na nich różne znaki.

\- Przykro mi z powodu nadgarstków. - Louis wymamrotał, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego przepraszająco.

Harry posłał mu uśmiech, nachylając się, by pocałować go w usta. - W porządku, to było podniecające.

Louis cmoknął go w nos, sięgając po jeden ze zranionych nadgarstków. Obejrzał go dokładnie jeszcze kilka razy, po czym najdelikatniej, jak umiał, obcałował je (znowu).

\- Do wesela się zagoi. - zachichotał, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Harry'ego.

Harry uniósł brwi, a szeroki uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy.

\- Sugerujesz coś?

Louis zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy, będąc po prostu... szczęśliwym.

\- Nie, nic. - zaświergotał, przeciągając samogłoski.

Harry skinął głową z uśmiechem igrającym na ustach. - Sięgniesz za poduszkę i podasz mi wodę, kotku?

Louis skinął głową, odsuwając się trochę i wstając do pozycji siedzącej, by sięgnąć za poduszkę i wyjąć...

Louis zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na przedmiot trzymany w dłoni. Jego serce stanęło, gdy wpatrywał się w czerwone pudełeczko w kształcie serca. Przeniósł swój wzrok na Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się do niego zachęcająco.

Niepewnie, z szaleńczo bijącym serce, otworzył niewielkie pudełeczko w którym znajdował się...

\- Pierścionek? - zapytał głucho, czując łzy napływające mu do oczu.

Harry skinął, zabierając z jego dłoni pudełeczko z pierścionkiem. - Wiesz, długo zbierałem się na to, żeby w końcu cię o to zapytać, kochanie. Zawsze marzyłem o tym, żeby wziąć z tobą ślub, kupić dom, mieć dzieci, psa, czy kota, czy co tylko zapragniesz. Przez ten cały czas, od kiedy jesteśmy razem, od kiedy się w tobie zakochałem, chcę tylko cię uszczęśliwiać, sprawiać, że na twojej pięknej twarzy zawsze będzie rozkwitał uśmiech, chcę być powodem tego uśmiechu. Chcę, trzymać cię za rękę na ulicy, w drodze do sklepu po mleko, czy cukier, nie martwiąc się o paparazzi i wiem, teraz to nie jest możliwe, ale za jakiś czas może będziemy mogli się ujawnić, a wtedy... wtedy chcę tylko mieć świadomość, że jesteś szczęśliwy, bo niczego więcej nie potrzebuje do szczęścia, kochanie. - zaczął, oddychając głęboko, kiedy dostrzegł, jak ciepłe łzy zalewają policzki Louis'a, skapując na śnieżno białą pościel. - Chcę ustalać z tobą szczegóły naszego ślubu, pozwalać ci wybrać to, co ci się podoba i odpuszczać, kiedy będę chciał coś innego. - zaśmiał się przez łzy, które również zebrały się pod jego powiekami.

\- Chcę jeździć z tobą z miejsca w miejsce, by wybrać idealne, w którym odbędzie się nasze wesele. Chcę chodzić z tobą na zakupy, chociaż po godzinie mam dosyć i nosić wszystkie twoje siatki. Chcę pomagać ci w wyborze ubrań i płacić za każdą, chociaż pewnie będziesz się kłócił, co nie ma sensu, bo i tak mamy wspólne konto, ale lepiej się czuję, kiedy płacę za twoje rzeczy moją kartą. - Louis sięgnął dłońmi do jego twarzy, wdrapując się na jego kolana i składając na miękkich wargach Harry'ego czuły pocałunek. - Chcę budzić cię rano śniadaniem do łóżka, i usypiać piosenką z "Króla Lwa", bo wiem, że kochasz, kiedy ci ją śpiewam. Chcę kochać się z tobą każdej nocy i pokazywać ci, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Chcę, żebyś ty kochał się ze mną i naznaczał mnie, tak, jak lubisz we wszystkich miejscach. Chcę wykrzyczeć światu, że jesteś moim całym światem i chcę, żeby cały świat wiedział, że należę do ciebie, a ty należysz do mnie. Chcę świętować każdą naszą rocznicę, co zresztą robię, ale chcę to robić do końca życia. Chcę obchodzić twoje urodziny 24 grudnia, nasz pierwszy pocałunek 28 lutego, rocznicę naszego związku, nasz pierwszy raz 16 sierpnia, nasze pierwsze wypowiedziane "Kocham cię" 2 listopada, chcę obchodzić wszystkie ważne dla nas dni, kochanie. Chcę tulić cię do swojej piersi, gdy jest ci źle i wtulać się w twoje ciepłe ciało, kiedy mam zły dzień. Chcę leżeć z tobą na kanapie i wylegiwać się przy oglądaniu filmów. Chcę... - przerwał, biorąc głęboki wdech. - Chcę żebyś mi przerywał, kiedy gotuje dla nas obiad, czy oglądam wiadomości, wiesz, siadając na moich kolanach, składając lekkie pocałunki na moim ciele, rozpraszając mnie... Chcę mieć z tobą dzieci, niezależnie od tego, czy będą adoptowane, wynajmiemy surogatkę, czy zajdziesz w ciążę, chociaż to prawdopodobnie niemożliwe, ale gdybyś zaszedł, to wiedz, że ja nie mam nic przeciwko, bo i tak będę cię kochał najbardziej na świecie. Chcę po prostu... mieć cię blisko, nie spieszyć się, bo przecież mamy czas, jesteśmy młodzi, napaleni i... zakochani.

Louis wysłuchał wszystkiego, wpatrując się rozmazanym wzrokiem w Harry'ego.

\- Więc, Louis'ie Williamie Tomlinsonie, czy zechcesz poślubić takiego napalonego dupka, który oddałby dla ciebie wszystko? - Harry zapytał, obejmując go jedną dłonią w pasie, a w drugiej trzymając czerwone pudełeczko z pierścionkiem.

Louis zaczął kiwać głową, niezdolny do mówienia i rzucił mu się na szyję, łkając głośno. Harry objął go mocno, przyciągając bliżej siebie i cmokając go w szyję.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Louis wyszeptał cichutko, kiedy Harry nakładał na jego palec srebrną obrączkę wyłożoną maleńkimi szafirami. Była piękna i odzwierciedlała charakter Louis'a; prosta, ale piękna.

\- Kocham cię bardziej. - Harry mruknął, tuląc go do swojej piersi.

\- Niemożliwe.

Harry zachichotał, trzymając w ramionach swojego narzeczonego. Narzeczonego, kurwa! Zgodził się! Jarzycie to?!

\- Chciałbym, żebyś ty też miał pierścionek zaręczynowy, Harry. - Louis powiedział, w jego klatkę piersiową, przyglądając się pierścionkowi na swoim palcu.

Harry skinął głową, bo tak, rozumiał. - W porządku, możesz mi jeden sprawić. - zachichotał.

\- Okej.

Tej nocy (dnia) kochali się jeszcze dużo razy, zamieniając się miejscami. Było spokojnie i delikatnie z nutką... miłości.


End file.
